Argo City
Superman lands his Supermobile in [[Krypton|'Argo City']].As seen in Superfriends episode The Krypton Syndrome (1983).]] Argo City was one of Krypton's largest cities. History Before Krypton exploded, Zor-El encased Argo City in a dome, which shielded the city from the explosion, leaving it undamaged. It was blown off into space and set adrift. Kara was born sometime later, and she eventually leaves the city and heads to Earth, to meet her cousin, Superman. Presumably the city was still floating in space for many years after that, and presumably a new Kryptonian civilization sprung up from Argo City, just as the Kandorians also thrived.This is conjecture based on the events of The Krypton Syndrome and the incidents of Earth-One. Natives *Zor-El *Alura *Kara Notes *Argo City is one of two known cities to survive the destruction of Krypton, the other being Kandor. *The city was never referred to as Argo City by name. The name of the city is conjecture based on the appearance of Zor-El and Alura. Appearance Superfriends: Lost Episodes *The Krypton Syndrome (1983) Background Information Argo City was one of three principal city-states located on the continent of Lurvan on the planet Krypton (the other two were Kandor and Kryptonopolis). The City survivor cataclysm explosion of the planet Krypton, a large portion of the terrain surrounding Argo City heaved it self from the planet's surface in greatly asteroid size, the ground transform in anti-kryptonite, for much substance lead on the ground of City. Argo City went save for dome force, creating for scientist Zor-El, supply energy (light) and oxygen in the inhabitants kryptonian survivors of the Argo City. The city far star Rao, lost in the space. The thirty years later, Argo City about in the space in Target big comet and many meteors shower. Argo City's populace from the deadly a meteor storm and big comet. The meteors shock dome of City, the protective lead shielding dome force cause quake. Argo City killing hundreds of civilians. Fearing that their own deaths were imminent, Zor-El and his wife, Alura placed their sole child, Kara inside of a small rocket ship and exiled her from Argo City. Supergirl's rocket eventually arrived on the planet, Earth, where she ultimately met with her own Kryptonian cousin, Superman. Argo City is destroyed in impact of Big comet in space, and lost inhabitants survivors of Krypton is dead. Years after Argo City's destruction, a race of aliens known as the Vrangs (the enemies original conqueror race of Krypton, years old in planet) discovered the ruins of Argo City floating through space. They examined a stone monolith inscribed with the words, "Whoever finds this monolith, know that you stand before the final bastion of the obliterated planet Krypton. and the final resting place for the souls of the last survivors of the noble Kryptonian race! Let it be known that we called our home Argo City... and that its citizens died with dignity!" Fan Art galleryThese images were created by User:Gustafson delamar, and they were not taken from any episode of the Super Friends or related material. References Category:Cities Category:Outer space Category:Locations Category:DC Comics